A Day Gone Not Quite As Expected
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Harry's overworking at the Ministry, wishing he were with his lover instead. Draco has an idea, Harry is suspicious, and Voldemort is willing to forgive a certain blonde after. It's a day gone not quite as expected. Rated M for smut, mild cursing, and...smut? Enjoy, and review.


**_My lovely readers and reviewers! How nice it is to see you all here again. *smiles* As you've probably noticed, this is my promised Valentine's Day Poll Special...a day late. I had been busy with my own valentine *sighs dreamily* and by the time I was ready to post the story, I fell asleep on my laptop. Literally. And then there was a problem where the file got deleted somehow and I had to re-write it. So...yeah. Um, enjoy? Review, because reviews make my day, and fill me with unimaginable joy! And because if you don't, I'm gonna send a very pissed off Voldemort to Crucio you to death. *smiles sweetly*_**

**_Oh, yeah! By the way, if you guys wanna know the poll's results, here they are:_**

**_Voldemort/Harry: 18_**

**_Tom Riddle/Harry: 17_**

**_Draco/Harry: 14_**

**_Severus/Harry: 11_**

**_Harry/anyone of the author's choosing: 6_**

**_any other pairing that does not include Harry: 0_**

**_Thanks to all who voted, and I'll see you all next time I update, which will be very soon, I hope!_**

* * *

><p><em>Legend<em>:

-_text- _= Parseltongue

**text** = thoughts

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. The day when couples everywhere spend nice, relaxing time with one another. The day when singles go out to the clubs and get pissed and eventually take some other poor sod home and have sex. The day the more unfortunate spend home, wallowing in their misery.<p>

Let's just say the day doesn't go quite as expected for a certain couple.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he pulled another stack of paperwork closer to him. He was already tired of all the filing he had had to do today. It was Valentine's Day, for Merlin's sake! You'd think he could get <em>some<em> time alone with his lover.

"Stupid Death Eaters and their killing sprees today of all days…," he grumbled, pushing away the papers and letting his head fall onto his crossed arms on the desk with a thump. "Why can't the Death Eater couples just spend time together alone? Most of them are married!"

"Talking to yourself again, Potter?"

The green-eyed 18-year-old lifted his head, smiling a bit when he saw Draco Malfoy standing at the door to his office.

"Hey, Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Do I really need a _reason _to visit the great Harry Potter? Should I make an appointment next time I want to come in and see you?" the blonde sniffed dramatically, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes, already used to his friend's antics. They'd resolved their issues when Harry and his lover had gotten together, and now, they got along quite well. Except when Draco pretended to flirt with him, that is.

And when he was trying to be annoying, too.

"Come here to flirt then, Dray? Tsk, tsk. You know that pisses the Dark Lord off," he said lightly, taking the file again and grabbing a quill to start on the papers.

Oh, yeah, he'd forgotten to mention that his lover was the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Draco shuddered. "You know I wouldn't be caught dead flirting with you here at the Ministry when anyone can hear and tell the Dark Lord. I don't fancy being _Crucio_ed within an inch of sanity."

"Yet you still do it when no one is looking," the raven-haired man muttered.

"Aw, come on, Har. It's Valentine's. Loosen up a bit and come hang out with me for an hour or so. You know _he _won't mind if you stop working for a bit. He's always telling you to not overwork yourself."

Harry huffed in annoyance. "Draco, you know I can't do that. It's my _job_-"

"And you should take breaks. No one here at the Ministry does as much work as you do." The blonde walked over to Harry and plucked the quill from his fingers, spilling ink blots onto the files.

"Draco Malfoy-!"

"Please?" Draco fluttered his long blonde lashes at the younger male.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, darling." The blonde dropped an unexpected kiss on Harry's cheek. "Now, come on; you can't stay in this place for too long. It'll rot your brain and you'll become just as boring as my father."

"I didn't know you had a father-complex, Dray," Harry smirked.

Draco sputtered. "Wha- I don't have a father-complex!"

"Well, your words were very misleading, then."

"Why you!" The blonde pushed Harry's chair from his desk, grabbed him around the waist, and threw a very surprised Harry over his shoulder.

"Wha- HEY! DRACO MALFOY! PUT ME DOWN THIS _INSTANT_!" he screamed.

"I don't think so," the gray-eyed man sing-songed. He carried Harry out of his office, looking around carefully for the Death Eaters that worked there, and quickly ran over to the nearest apparation spot.

Draco finally let Harry down once they got to their destination. Riddle Manor stood in its entire splendor, towering above them.

"Come on, Harry. The Dark Lord gave me permission to throw a party here, and I promised to bring you here as soon as I was able to. He said he had plans for you two, so I could have the rest of the manor for the party," he explained, dragging the other none too gently inside the large manor.

"But why would he ask _you_ to pick me up? He couldn't have just gone to the Ministry himself? And besides, when does he _ever_ let anyone use the manor, especially the entire thing?" Harry asked dubiously.

Draco mentally cursed. He'd forgotten that Harry was as much a Slytherin as he was a Gryffindor, and now that the man was suspicious, he couldn't go along with his plan.

The blonde sighed. "Okay, fine. The Dark Lord _doesn't _know I'm having a party here tonight, but I need you to distract him for me so he won't care when a ton of Death Eaters suddenly appear at his house for a party he doesn't remember having given permission for."

Harry gaped at Draco. "I'm not going to be dragged into this."

"Please? It's Valentine's Day; don't you want to spend time with the Dark Lord? He'll probably not mind about the party if you seduce him or something…," he trailed off, smirking inwardly at the conflicted look on Harry's face.

Finally, the raven-haired man sighed. "Fine. But you owe me one."

Draco grinned. "Okay." He looked around, leaned over, and pecked the younger man on the lips playfully before running toward the door and apparating away.

"_DRACO MALFOY_!"

* * *

><p>Voldemort, aka the Dark Lord, was frustrated. He'd had nothing but paperwork to fill out for the past few days, and he was desperately wishing for some time with his lover. Too bad Harry worked at the Ministry and also tended to be quite busy.<p>

He was just signing the last paper for the day when he felt someone apparate just outside the wards. Voldemort ignored it, thinking it was probably a Death Eater coming to report on a new raid. When he heard the familiar voice of his lover echo off the walls, he paused and got up. Maybe he _could _spend some time with his Harry after all.

Voldemort had just entered the vast room that was placed near the entrance when he heard running footsteps and an angry shout of "DRACO MALFOY!" from Harry. He quickened his pace and saw the raven-haired man scowling where he presumed the Malfoy heir had apparated from.

"Harry?" he called in amusement.

Said man turned around and smiled at the sight of his lover. Voldemort looked quite young with his Tom Riddle appearance, though he looked a bit older than 20 now, instead of 16. His red eyes were the only thing that remained of his snake-like body from before.

"Hello, Voldemort," Harry murmured, walking up to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Hello, love. What brings you here?" he inquired, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist and steering him into their private study.

"Draco carried me here," was the sullen reply.

Voldemort chuckled, easily imagining the aristocratic Draco Malfoy carrying the slender Harry Potter over his shoulder to apparate him to the manor. Merlin knew he'd seen it happen enough times before. He'd even seen the Malfoy heir carry Harry bridal-style, though after warning the blonde of his displeasure of such an act, that hadn't happened anymore.

"And I assume he had a reason for bringing you here?"

"Yes," Harry said shortly, still sulking from Draco's favor.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Harry," the Dark Lord said sternly.

Harry smiled a tad nervously, hoping Voldemort wouldn't notice. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The older man's eyes narrowed, but allowed himself to be pulled into a soft kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Done with your paperwork today?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Yes," he answered, wondering where this was all going.

"Good," Harry smiled, pushing Voldemort into a chair and straddling his lap.

This kiss was a lot more heated, with tongues dueling for dominance, which both knew would be given to the Dark Lord. He placed his hands on Harry's hips, trying to gain the upper hand. Harry rocked against the man in response, earning a gasp and a sharp nibble on his bottom lip. The teen moaned, loving the rough way his lover treated him sometimes.

"Don't you think things would escalate better on a bed?" Voldemort mumbled between their locked lips.

"Hmm…I think I like this better. I think the desk will do, don't you think?" Harry whispered back.

The raven-haired man was quite surprised when he was suddenly lifted effortlessly off the chair and dropped to the floor before being turned around rapidly and pressed against a desk. His mind was still trying to catch up with his body when he felt his clothes vanish with a spell. The cold feeling of the wooden mahogany desk made him yelp.

"V-Voldemort," he stuttered. "What are you doing?"

His lover's voice whispered in his ear, making him shiver with anticipation. "What does it look like I'm doing, my love? I'm going to fuck you so hard into this desk, you won't be able to walk for at least a week."

Harry felt kisses peppered along the back of his neck while hands explored his body freely. He pouted when he realized his hands had been magically restrained and he couldn't touch his lover back.

A smooth hand trailed slowly over his ass, goose bumps breaking out over his skin. Voldemort chuckled, and whispered a lubrication spell before circling a slick finger around Harry's puckered hole.

Harry squeaked. "It's cold!"

"Hush, it'll warm up in a second."

Voldemort pushed his index finger in, pushing it in and out slowly to let his lover become accustomed to the feeling. A quiet moan reached his ears and he smirked, thrusting the finger in deeper and brushing deliberately against the younger's prostate. A louder moan and a wiggle of his lover's arse was his reaction.

-_Voldemort,- _Harry hissed in Parseltongue. -_Hurry up.-_

The Dark Lord shivered at the sound of the sibilant hissing coming from his young lover. Hearing Parseltongue flowing from Harry's sweet lips always made him come undone.

He quickly slipped in a second finger, scissoring them inside the tight heat. He desperately wanted to thrust wildly into the pliant body beneath him, but he needed to be patient.

Harry felt like a puddle of pleasure as his body was worshipped by Voldemort. He tried freeing his hands from the bind, but to no avail. He wanted Voldemort to hurry up and fuck him already, but apparently the man was taking his sweet time!

"Voldemort," he whined pitifully, whimpering as said man brushed his fingers against his prostate with purposeful force. "Stop teasing, you bloody git. I swear to Merlin, if you don't put your fucking cock inside of me right bloody now,-"

His next words came out strangled when he felt Voldemort push into him finally. He hadn't even noticed the man vanish his clothes. He moaned loudly and gave up on talking. The burn of being stretched was blissful, and the kisses rained along his spine were delicious. He didn't even mind the fact that the desk was hard or that his hard cock was being squished rather painfully between his abdomen and said desk.

Voldemort forced himself to enter Harry slowly. The tight heat encasing his cock was almost overwhelming. He panted harshly and inched in more. Finally, he was fully enveloped inside his lover.

-_Move, please,- _Harry begged, trying to move his hips for some sort of friction.

Voldemort pulled out painfully slowly, then immediately slammed back in fast. Harry gasped, his breath leaving his body in a huff. The next thrusts were much the same in pace, causing his prostate to be abused with the tip of his lover's cock.

-_More! Faster, harder!-_ Harry didn't know how he was still coherent; the pleasure was driving him to insanity.

Voldemort decided to just give up on taking things slow and started thrusting faster. Harry cried out when a particularly hard thrust pushed him farther onto the desk, his hands finally being released and grabbing onto the far edges to keep himself in place.

The only sounds in the office were the moans and groans coming from the couple, and the occasional slapping of skin against skin. The Dark Lord yanked hard on his young lover's hair, twisting his head for a tongue-tangling kiss while the other hand reached down to his lover's leaking member. He pumped it fast in time with his thrusts, knowing he was close and wanting Harry to come at the same time as him.

-_Come for me, my dear Harry.- _Voldemort hissed. –_Come, now.-_

Harry came with a choked scream, spurting his seed onto the desk and Voldemort's hand, which kept pumping him while he came down from his high.

The Dark Lord felt his lover clench his muscles around him, throwing him over the edge of ecstasy. He thrust twice more before stilling and spilling himself inside Harry's tight channel. He felt caught in an endless orgasm, and barely kept himself from collapsing on top of Harry when it was over. The green-eyed man, however, couldn't keep himself upright, and almost fell to the floor if Voldemort hadn't caught him in time.

"Tired out already, love?" Voldemort asked amusedly.

Harry huffed and curled up in the man's arms as said man lay them down on a nearby couch. "You're one to talk. You could barely hold me up just now."

Voldemort dropped a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead. "Hush. Don't ruin the moment."

"You started it."

"I did no such thing."

Yeah, right."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

"Happy Valentine's. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The lovers dozed for a few minutes, lulled by the sound of their hearts beating in sync.

That is, until they heard the familiar sounds of apparation and the loud beat of music.

Voldemort's eyes flew open. "What the hell?!"

Harry bit his lip, wishing Draco had had more common sense and put up a silencing spell before the party started. Now, there would be hell to pay.

**Stupid Draco**, he thought. **Even I can't save you now, you idiot.**

"Did you have anything to do with this, Harry?"

"Of course not!" Harry snapped. "I'm not stupid enough to do something like this behind your back."

Voldemort sighed, summoning his wand and throwing a careless silencing spell at the door, the sounds outside immediately muting.

"Guess we'll ignore them for now. I can always _Crucio _Draco later. Besides, I have a better idea on what we could do with our time…." The Dark Lord leered at Harry, his lover returning the lustful look.

Their mouths met at the same time, hands starting to wander again. Harry pulled away for a moment.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't torture my best friend. He was able to make he come here to you, after all."

Voldemort sighed. "Fine. But just because I'm feeling lenient today."

"Good." Harry pressed his lips to Voldemort's again, and that was all that was said for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There it is, ladies and gentlemen. *curtsies* Favorite, review, and keep authors happy, kay? Adieu! <em>**

**_Baby Draco: Bye-bye! *waves tiny hand*_**


End file.
